<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Insert Marriage Innuendo Here by I_Here_because_Yes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450406">Insert Marriage Innuendo Here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Here_because_Yes/pseuds/I_Here_because_Yes'>I_Here_because_Yes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A story I made a long time ago, F/M, Honeymoon, Impregnation, Marriage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:42:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Here_because_Yes/pseuds/I_Here_because_Yes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You get married to Ahri (Fan Fic Logic) and decide to spend some precious time together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahri (League of Legends)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Insert Marriage Innuendo Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A story I made a long time ago based on a picture. Sorry for the two months I was gone, I’ve been lazy but I’m working on the Vacation one. Also, this isn’t that serious so don’t take it seriously, cause I don’t play League cause I have a life.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was the day, your wedding day to be precise. To be honest, it surprised and scared you, seeing you went from a powerful soldier of Demacia, to becoming a newlywed. Life was moving pretty fast for you, even if 4 years have gone by. Pushing your thoughts to the side, you finished tying your tie and went out to finally start the ceremony. </p>
<p>After several minutes, your bride finally walked out. Ahri was wearing a dress that left very little to your imagination, though she still was decent in front of the crowd. She walked down the aisle, assisted by a friend of yours. Handing her off as usual, Ahri walked to face you. With the mannerisms out of the way, the priest began the usual, reading off vows and such. Eventually, he reached the “Do You” part of the ceremony, with the two of you both giving a resounding yes. The priest pronounced you Husband and Wife, allowing you to kiss each other. You two went into a deep kiss that lasted for two minutes, which would’ve went longer had everyone not shouted, “Get on with It!”. </p>
<p>The ceremony went on with a hitch, nothing bad occurring during the afterparty. Soon, the real event begun, The Honeymoon. You and Ahri were sent off to a coastal city to enjoy yourselves, and you sure would. Arriving at your hotel and checking in, you took Ahri up to your room, locking it behind you as not to be interrupted. She asked why you were in a rush, and you simply replied by kissing her neck and groping her breast. Ahri was shocked by your forwardness, but relented, seeing how you two never had sex past the occasional blowjob. Your kisses became far more intense as did your groping, nearly ripping Ahri’s dress off, but she stops you, obviously frustrated you would destroy an expensive dress. </p>
<p>Apologizing for your aggression, Ahri forgave you and understood your emotions, knowing that she, admittedly, rightfully denied you access to her pussy and such. She turns around, all nine of tails excitedly wiggling. She removed her wedding skirt, not being used to wearing dresses as big as it was. However, as she got out of the dress, throwing it aside, you couldn’t hold yourself back and moved to one of her tails, slowing stroking at with care. </p>
<p>Ahri felt a great rush of pleasure from your handling, taking note of your improvement from your previous times as you were handling the tail like a cloud of fur, moving around not to quickly but not being a sloth about it. You were so good at this, that Ahri’s moans increased in volume, sounding like orgasms. Taking clearly notice, you decided to amp the intensity and finally gently bit onto her tail, Ahri yelling in pleasure. You lightly nibbled, trying as hard as you could to avoid hurting her as you barely let your teeth graze her. However, the fox girl’s tails were incredibly sensitive, as she tried desperately to hold in her voice from shouting. She began to pant as she felt an oncoming orgasm, asking you to relent. </p>
<p>Despite your inhuman libido, you still had consciousness and respected her wishes, removing yourself from tail. Ahri moved to the bed, sitting on top as she recovered from the intense experience. You apologized if you were too rough but she stopped you, wishing her first orgasm since your marriage to be while you were inside of her. She was clearly winking and indicating she wanted you inside her. You caught the hint and took your pants and shirt off, exposing your somewhat hard dick to her. It was an incredible size to say the least, to compliment your athletic body type. Still, Ahri didn’t want to rush it, so she sent out one of her tails to begin stroking your dick. You let out a surprisingly loud moan as you felt the tail’s softness wrap around your cock. You desperately wanted to pound her pussy, but you had enough restraint to enjoy what you had right now, going through the pleasure as you moaned. </p>
<p>Ahri was enjoying the sight of your big cock throbbing as her tails gently rubbed you off. She began to rub her clit as you were writhing. She was going as gentle as she could but she was succumbing to her desires, eventually using two of her tails to surround your dick and jerk you off. You were practically screaming in pleasure at this point, desperately wanting to move and dive straight into her pussy. But this foreplay would be enough as you felt a rush and could barely react as a warm stream leaked onto Ahri’s tail as she was shocked at your suddenness. You were never quick to cum, but this time it was somewhat understandable, since you spent far more time cuddling with Ahri’s tails than being jerked off by them. </p>
<p>You were disappointed yourself for cumming during foreplay, but Ahri was incredibly understanding, promising to help you get used to this whole thing. She took her top off and showed off her impressive bust. You were fully erect at the point, with her show straining your cock. She laid on her back and spread her legs out, clearly allowing you to enter. You took the invitation and rushed right into her, as she was easy to enter for some reason. You quickly started thrusting with incredible speed, seeming like a blur as you thrusted. As you continued, you got in closer, locking Ahri into a mating press as you didn’t lose any momentum. </p>
<p>Things were incredibly intense, with both of you moaning incredibly loud despite your usual calmness. Despite your earlier quick expulsion, you were far more durable than last time, going through multiple positions such as doggystyle, prone bone and full nelson. You were on the reverse cowgirl position, thrusting up into Ahri was as much force as you could muster. Soon, a feeling came over you as you felt a buildup. You knew that you were about to cum, and warned Ahri to get up. However, Ahri told you it would be fine, seeing that you were married, cumming inside was acceptable. Going off her word, you thrusted a bit harder before releasing an incredibly powerful current of cum into her. Even if you weren’t fully inside of her, you felt like you were cumming straight into her womb. Ahri gripped your hand as you came, panting and moaning as you flooded her insides.</p>
<p>After you finished, Ahri shook with incredible vigor, before falling down on top of you. You began to grope her breast, as most of Ahri’s tails started to cuddle you. You gently kneaded it like dough, as the massive tails wrapped around. You felt Ahri’s hips move despite her flat position, clearly indicating that she wanted more cum. Despite your high libido, you simply resorted to touching her breasts to satisfy you. You finally took notice at Ahri’s head, as she still wore her crown of flowers and her veil from the ceremony. You thought she got rid of it, but she still held on to it this entire time. </p>
<p>“You still have your veil on, dear.” You affectionally notified her. She turned her head and gave a loving smile. “I know dear, I know.” She purrs as you came again, though it was a small amount this time. Still, Ahri was enjoying your loads, as she removed herself from your dick, flipped herself over, and pressed herself against you. You wrapped her arms against her waist as you two shared a deep kiss, getting your tongues involved as well. She back her lips away from you and laid in a comfortable position, as you said, “I love you. I don’t want to leave you, ever Ahri.” <br/>The Fox girl gave a smile, muttering, “I love you too. Thank you for this experience I’ll remember this eternally.” You closed her eyes, clearly exhausted. You looked up at the ceiling to reflect what had happened these past few years. You had gotten married to a fox vastaya, helping her look for her place in this world, just had sex with her and possibly impregnated her. You smiled at your reflections, before kissing your sleeping wife and resting as well. </p>
<p>You were going to make to most of your marriage, in any way til death do you part (which would be a really long time).</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Does anyone know what happened to Hunter29? His profile is deleted and I can’t Wattpad.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>